Ancient Moon
by MistySummerNights
Summary: What if Klaus had siblings that managed to escape the massacre of their village?
1. Introduction

**Klaus Siblings &amp; Original werewolves:**

_*All original werewolves have their pack's symbol on their right forearms*_

**Blodwen Anselson-** The oldest sibling and the second born child of the Anselson Clan. Has long curly light brown hair and sea blue eyes (much similar to Klaus's) with tan skin and she's 5'11. She doesn't change on the full moon, having mastered that. She has a family crest tattoo on her left shoulder blade. She is the most responsible on, as the oldest sibling and the alpha. She doesn't mind a little attitude among her pack as long as they know that she has the final word. Blodwen is also considerate and genuinely cares about her pack and sees them all as family. She is very organized and stays on top of things. She is/was married to Cian and is the sister-in-law of Noel.

**Alistair Anselson-** The third born child and second born son. He has dark brown hair and light green eyes, he is 5'10 and like his sister, doesn't change on the full moon. He has the family crest tattoo on his chest.

**Arthur Anselson-** The fourth born child. He has light wavy brown hair down to his shoulders and tan skin and is 5'10 and he has hazel green eyes. Like his older sister and brother, he doesn't change on the full moon. He has the family crest tattoo on his back.

**Micah Anselson-** The sixth born child. He has light brown hair that is straight and chin length and has green-blue eyes, and like all his siblings, has tan skin, and he stands at 5'10. Has family crest tattoo on his right shoulder and he does change on the full moon.

**Louis Anselson-** The seventh born child. Has dark brown hair to his shoulders and sea-blue eyes. He has tan skin and is 5'11. He has the family crest tattoo on his left arm. He usually turns on the full moon, but sometimes doesn't.

**Edgar Anselson-** The ninth born child. Has light brown hair and light green eyes and tan skin. He is 5'11 and has family crest tattoo on right bicep. He usually transforms on the full moon.

**Jonah Anselson- **The tenth and final born child. Has dark brown hair with slight waves, dark blue eyes and tan skin, and is 5'10. Family crest tattoo on chest.

**Noel Johnson-** Dark, almost black hair and bright green eyes and stands at 6'0. The brother of Cian and brother-in-law of Blodwen.

**Cian Johnson-** Dark, almost black colored hair and dark green eyes. He stands at 6'3 and like all original werewolves, he can transform anytime he likes, and always on the full moon, he was held captive for a very long time, so he barely has much control of his transformations. He is the husband of Blowden and brother of Noel. Cian (and everyone else) thought that he died in the massacre of over half of their village (courtesy of Mikael), but he actually survived was held captive by other people (he doesn't remember much about them) and was set free (he thinks) and later Alistair and Noel will find him and bring him back.

**Aline Jameson-** She has long golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She is the best friend of Blowden. Married to Abraham.

**Abraham Davison**\- He has blonde hair with tints of red and light brown eyes. The best friend of Cain. Married to Aline.

**Wolves:**

_*All regular werewolves have pack symbol on their left forearms*_

**Jessalyn Elizabeth Andrews-** She has dark brown hair down to her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She is the daughter of Nolan, sister of Cary and niece of Grant. She is directly descended from the Anselson Clan (From Sebastian).

**Keaton John Lancaster-** He has reddish brown hair and dark green eyes. He is the cousin of Brooke, son of Hudson and nephew of Archer and Sawyer.

**Sawyer Robert Lancaster-** The uncle of Keaton and Brooke and brother of Archer and Hudson. He has reddish blonde hair and dark green eyes.

**Nolan David Andrews-** The father of Jessalyn and Cary and the brother of Grant. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

**Grant Sebastian Andrews-** The older brother of Nolan and the uncle of Jessalyn and Cary. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

**Brooke Arden Lancaster-** She has long curly red hair and dark green eyes. Cousin of Keaton, daughter of Archer and niece of Sawyer and Hudson.

**Hudson John Lancaster- **Father of Keaton, brother of Archer and Sawyer and uncle of Brooke. Has reddish blonde hair and dark green eyes.

**Archer Joseph Lancaster-** Father of Brooke, brother of Sawyer and Hudson and uncle of Keaton. Has reddish blonde-brown hair and dark green eyes.

**Deceased Original Werewolves:**

**Sebastian Davidson-** The first born son of the family and the oldest child. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

**Benjamin Davidson- **The fifth born child. Had brown hair and sea blue eyes.

**William Davidson-** The eighth born child. Had light brown hair and green-blue eyes.

**Ansel Anselson-** The father of the Anselson clan and Niklaus, he was the alpha of his whole village and was the. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

**Anastasia Anselson-** The mother of the Anselson clan, she was married to Ansel. Had blonde hair and green eyes.

**Notes:**

_**Original Werewolves:**__ Can transform whenever they like and some have mastered going through the pain of the full moon transformation, and do not transform on the full moon, if they've wished not to, only 4 have mastered this._

_**Regular Werewolves:**__ Can transform ONLY during the full moon, however, they may stay a wolf for however long they wish afterwards though._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Blodwen sighed, it certainly was not easy being an original werewolf, and it sure as hell wasn't easy being not only the alpha of her brothers and the other original werewolves, but also her and her wolves' descendants, the regular werewolves, total, her pack consisted of 17 wolfs, not counting herself, and they all lived on the same property, in little houses that suited each of them, not too far from where they originally came from.

She had a very big job to deal with, being alpha. Her eldest brother, Sebastian, was the oldest, so he was supposed to be alpha, not her, but he died back in the 11th century when Mikael Mikaelson found out that one of his sons, Niklaus was in fact the werewolf chief and alpha's son, and went on a rampage and killed over half their village, including Sebastian, his family, their younger brothers, Benjamin and William, and Blodwen's own husband, Cian. So, therefore, as second eldest, she automatically became the alpha. The official name for them would be the North East Atlantic Pack, but Blodwen didn't use this name too often, as Nolan Andrews' son, Cary, led a normal werewolf pack by that name. So the name she used was North Eastern pack, the same thing as the North East Atlantic Pack, but the North Eastern was kind of like the "mother ship" pack.

She sighed again and flipped her long curly light brown hair back and walked into the house, after making sure everything was running smoothly. Their main headquarters was in Virginia, maybe a couple hours or so north of where they were raised, but they generally moved all over the country every 10 years or so, making sure the werewolves stayed pretty much under wraps. Many werewolves were scared of the original werewolves, but she didn't make that fact known to just every werewolf that she came across, but still she was surprised that the fact of their existence hasn't come across the ears of the originals, the vampires that is. Vampires have tried, but failed to kill any of them so far, and they really only meddled in their business when they were really needed, after all, the slaughters of their village was what caused the undying feud of all vampires and werewolves alike.

It was nearly midnight, and everyone was asleep, expect for one for her brother-in-law, Noel. She knew why he was still up, and why she needed to be alone. The anniversary of the death of Cian. "How is everything?" He asked.

She nodded. "Clear, but I wasn't paying much attention to it." She sighed, sitting on an arm of the chair, across from the couch that he was sitting on.

He nodded. "I understand." He said.

"I can't get Cian or the others out of my head." He said, putting his head into his hands.

"I can't either. In fact, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of them." Blodwen said, many would think she'd be seeking revenge against the Mikaelson family for what happened, but she never has. She didn't blame them for their father's actions, and she would never order an attack against her youngest (half) brother or his siblings. That wouldn't make them the better people, they would only make them just as low as Mikael.

They sat in silence before she spoke again, "I'm going to be, gonna call it a night." She said, and Noel nodded.

"I think I will too." He said. Blodwen walked out of the living room and towards the front door, into the parlor and made a left, into her bedroom. She didn't bother to change into any pajamas or get under the covers, she just laid on a bed, clutching a pillow before basically crying herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Blodwen awoke from a bad dream about a couple hours later, groaning, when the clock read 2:30 AM. She sighed and let herself fall back on her bed, head hitting the pillow. No matter what she did, she couldn't get what happened that day out of her head, the day she lost her husband and her family. The massacre that started the war between the vampires and the werewolves.

Now that she had been jerked awake by a bad dream of hers, she decided that she might as well get up and change into her pajamas. Sighing once again, she got up out of her bed and closed her door, seeing that it was open a bit, and headed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top and changed into those. She looked out the window, to see the snow falling freely down.

She went back over to her bed, and this time slid under the covers and checked some things on her phone before putting it back on the charger.

She had married Cian when she was 16 years old, but she had known him practically her whole life. Her parents had never set up any arranged marriages for any of their kids, instead, letting them choose who they wanted to be with. And she chose him, when he asked her father for her hand in marriage that is.

Cian was mysterious and intimidating, but it depended on who the person was, he wasn't really unless one really knew who he was. And to Blodwen, he was loving, romantic to a point and he was a bit protective, but he knew when to stand down, knowing that she could take care of herself.

Blodwen had also been close to her father, Ansel. She was the only daughter of the family, so needless to say, he did spoil her a bit and he often took her places with him. She had also been the only one to know about his affair with Esther, in which produced Klaus. When she first met Esther, she didn't like her, it was nothing personal, as Esther had been very nice to her, but she just didn't like her, but of course she didn't say this out loud, she was as nice and as polite as she ever was. Her father asked her not to say anything about this to anyone, and so, respecting her father, she didn't and kept it to herself, even though she didn't like keeping it from her mother, but she was a bit of a daddy's girl, she couldn't help it, she had pretty much been one since she was born.

She didn't tell her brothers and Noel, Aline and Abraham about this until after the massacre of their village, when she had pieced together who Mikael was and what happened. She had heard rumors from after what happened to that youngest child, he had Esther to turn the rest of their kids into vampires by magic, which what made them be called the Originals, she had basically figured out how Mikael found out about Klaus not being his. Klaus would have needed to kill someone in order to feed, and when he made his first kill, that triggered the werewolf gene and ultimately that very event is behind the cause of what started the long lasting feud.

Through the years, she and the other original werewolves traveled around, mainly only taking residence in the United States, and staying under the radar. So they wouldn't be found out by the Originals. They had run into quite a few werewolf packs, but they didn't tell all of them that they were the original werewolves, as they were supposed to be a legend, that they all supposedly died in the massacre, but Blodwen herself didn't escape unscratched, she had a couple injuries herself, and she waited until he had moved on to the next to slip out of the back exit and managed to grab a few of her brothers along the way to run out to a safe hideout where no one but the pack knew about that her father told them to go in case something ever happened.

Blodwen rubbed her eyes and laid her head back on her pillow in attempt to try to get some more sleep, hoping that she wouldn't awake from another bad dream again, she hated those dreams that made her relive that night, even though for as long as she lived, she would never forget what happened.


End file.
